En el Gremio pasa de todo de todo
by akari-chan-lu
Summary: En Fairy Tail...todo es posible...desde un malentendido...hasta quien sabe... pero eso si nada cambia en esta Gremio ... solo llegan sucesos nuevos que mejoran la vida de los magos...
1. Chapter 1

Un Malentendido.

By Akari-chan.

Era otro día en el Gremio de Fairy Tail, sólo con una excepción…

-¿Estás seguro Gray?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Sí, ya quiero acabar con esto y estar tranquilo de una vez por todas- respondió Gray.

-Está bien-respondió la rubia-entonces nos veremos mañana en el café, ok.

-Muy bien-respondió Gray alegremente- Gracias.

-¡Lucy!- irrumpió Natsu y Happy.

-¡Ah! Natsu, ¿Qué haces aquí?- contestó Gray agresivamente.

-No te interesa, pervertido- reaccionó Natsu.

-¿Quieres pelear?- insistió Gray.

-¡Chicos calmados!- dijo Lucy al verse en medio de la discusión.

-¡Aye!- insistió Happy.

-¡Gray!-gritó Lucy- cálmate o sino…

-Está bien- irrumpió Gray- como sea nos vemos mañana.

-Ok- dijo Natsu ya tranquilizado.

-A ti no te hablo- dijo Gray con tono de sarcasmo, y luego miro a Lucy- como sea… adiós.

-Are… no entiendo- dijo Natsu confuso.

-Yo sí- dijo Happy, quien ya se había posado detrás de Lucy- ¡Te guuuuuuuusta!

-Happy deja de hacer eso- dijo Lucy molesta.

-¡Ah!- dijo Natsu, quien miró a Lucy y luego retorno- ¡oh si! Lucy hagamos una misión para mañana- dijo Natsu extasiado.

-No puedo- contestó triste Lucy

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Natsu deprimido.

-Porque…- Lucy se sonrojó- tengo un compromiso.

-Con Gray- irrumpió Happy- se guuuuuuustan.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Lucy enfurecida y se fue.

-Ah…- dijo Natsu descolocado-¿qué paso?

-Vaya Natsu, sí que eres lento- dijo Happy casi riéndose.

-Como sea y ahora que hacemos, sin Lucy ya no me dan ganas de trabajar- agregó el mago de fuego.

-¡Ooh! Te guuuuuuuusta- dijo Happy curioso.

-¡Que!- dijo Natsu sonrojado- ¡no!... sólo es mi nakama y… además somos un equipo ¿no?

-Sí claro- agrego Happy.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Erza.

Natsu y Happy se voltearon y la vieron.

-¡Erza!- dijeron los dos asustados- ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Acabo de llegar- contestó la pelirroja- y tú Natsu ¿no vas a trabajar?

-No- dijo Happy- al parecer no va a trabajar porque no va Lucy.

-¡Happy!- irrumpió Natsu.

-¡He!- dijo Erza- así que Lucy no va… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé- contestó Natsu triste- al parecer tiene un compromiso con…

-¿Con quien?- dijo Erza curiosa.

-Con Gray- contestó Erza sorprendida.

-No lo sé… no lo creo- respondió Natsu con tono depresivo.

-Al parecer Lucy cambio a Natsu por Gray- dijo Happy con tono de ironía.

-¡No!- irrumpió Natsu furioso.

-¿No?- irrumpió Erza- Natsu no me digas que estas celoso.

-Celoso ¿yo?- dijo Natsu descolocado.

-¡Aye!- dijo Happy.

-Bueno, entonces no nos queda nada que hacer… que seguir a Lucy en su cita con Gray- dijo Erza entusiasmada.

-¡No es una cita!- gritó Natsu- sólo es un compromiso que evitó que Lucy se fuera a una misión conmigo. ¡Ah! No se me duele la cabeza, estoy confundido.

-Son celos- asintieron Happy y Erza.

-No lo son- dijo Natsu y se fue.

-Muy bien- dijo Erza- entonces nos reuniremos mañana temprano afuera de la casa de Lucy, para seguirla, entendido Happy.

-Aye- asintió el execeed.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, avísale a Natsu.

Mientras tanto Natsu se encontraba en un lago cercano al Gremio, pensando.

-¿Será posible, que Lucy… ¡Ah! No… no lo creo, ella es mi amiga… ¡Ah!- suspiró- ¿Qué significa esto? … porque cada vez que pienso en esto me enfurezco.

-Irrumpió Happy- Natsu dice Erza que mañana temprano fuéramos a casa de Lucy para seguirla.

-Mmm…- dijo el Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada solo estoy pensando.

-Pensando ¿en qué?... un momento ¡estas pensando!

-¡Ja! … que quieres decir con eso Happy… sólo pienso en que ya es tiempo de decirle…

-Decirle a quien- irrumpió Happy.

-¡Eh!... nada- dijo el mago- Happy quieres ir a pescar.

-Sólo evades mi pregunta ¿verdad?- sugirió el gato volador.

-¡No!... sólo quería saber si vas a…. pescar ¿o no?

-Aye- asintió Happy.

A la mañana siguiente Erza, Natsu y Happy se encontraban afuera de la casa de Lucy escondidos, esperando a que ella saliera.

-¡Ah! Porque se trata en salir- dijo Natsu.

-Claro- agregó Erza- va a una cita, lo natural es que se demore en vestir.

-No es una cita- irrumpió Natsu.

-Celoso- dijo Happy.

De pronto vieron a salir a Lucy, bien vestida, y por más bien decirlo, estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-¡Wuau!- dijo Natsu al verla y se sonrojó.

-Te guuuuuuuusta- dijo Happy.

-¡Cállate! Happy- agregó Natsu.

-Ustedes dos silencio- dijo Erza- quieren que nos descubran.

De pronto Lucy se volteó a ver- Qué extraño- dijo y luego emprendió su camino.

-Vaya- dijo Erza sí que está contenta.

-Aye- respondió Happy.

-Ok- agregó Natsu tratando de cambiar rápidamente el tema- ¿vamos a seguir o no?

Los tres salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a seguir a la maga celestial. Al poco tiempo de caminar Lucy se detuvo y se le acercó un hombre, a quien saludo con una delicada sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo Lucy.

-Ho…hola- contestó Gray avergonzado.

-No te avergüences- respondió Lucy- después de todo es un ensayo ¿no?

-Mmm- asintió el mago alquimista.

Ambos caminaron juntos y muy felices, se detuvieron en un café cercano, en donde se detuvieron y entraron. Natsu, Erza y Happy se escondieron en una mesa cercana a la que pidieron Lucy y Gray.

-Gray, maldito pervertido en calzoncillos… cómo pudiste- dijo Natsu enfurecido.

-¡Estas celoso!- asintieron Erza y Happy.

-¡No lo estoy!- respondió el pelirosado sonrojado.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Gray estaban sentados y hablando muy cálidamente.

-Enserio- dijo Lucy- yo pensé que no te atraía.

-No es eso- dijo Gray sonrojado- es sólo que no puedo decir lo que siento, porque…

Irrumpió el camarero- vengo a tomar su orden señor.

Mientras en la otra mesa.

-¡Ah!... ya no lo tolero necesito saber de qué hablan- gritó Natsu.

-Natsu cálmate- irrumpió Erza- sé qué estas afligido pero espera.

-Si Natsu, no es que no estabas celoso- insinuó Happy.

- Es sólo que….- dijo Natsu.

-Bueno como sea, calmémonos y sigamos- propuso Erza.

Después de eso, Gray y Lucy comieron y conversaron a gusto, mientras Natsu enfurecido los miraba, Erza y Happy intentaban calmarlo.

-¡Ah!- suspiró Gray- estaba deliciosa ¿no Lucy?

-Sip- respondió Lucy- y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

-No lo sé… Mmm, ¡cierto! hay un festival ¿por qué no vamos?

-¡Está bien!- contesto la rubia entusiasmada.

-Muy bien entonces vamos- agregó el peliazul.

-¡Gracias por su visita vuelvan pronto!- les dijo el mozo a la joven pareja- con cuidado que está por llover.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Gray.

Ambos salieron del café.

-Es aquí en donde debes tomar la mano de la chica- dijo Lucy.

-¿Aquí?- respondió Gray.

-Sí.

-Está bien- diciendo esto Gray le tomó la mano a Lucy.

Viendo esto, Natsu se enfureció tanto que estaba ardiendo en llamas (literalmente).

-¡Natsu, cálmate!- dijo Erza.

-¡Natsuuuu!- gritó Happy.

-No puedo, ese maldito ¡Gray! Lo voy a matar- contestó el pelirosa enfurecido.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Gray se paseaban por toda Magnolia tomados de la mano, hasta llegar al festival, seguidos por los dos magos y el gato.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Gray soltando la mano de Lucy.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lucy.

-Creo que comenzará a llover.

-En serio que lastima, es mejor que busquemos un lugar para no mojarnos- agregó la maga.

-Sí tienes razón- respondió Gray.

Inmediatamente de terminar de hablar, comenzó a llover.

- Maldición- dijo Gray, quien rápidamente se saco la chaqueta.

-Gra… ¡Gray! ¿Qué haces?- dijo Lucy.

-No es obvio evitar que te mojes- diciendo esto, posó su chaqueta sobre la maga y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-¡Gray no es necesario!- insinuó Lucy.

-Claro que sí- dijo Gray- tú me ayudaste hoy, lo menos que puedo hacer es evitar protegerte de la lluvia.

-Mmm…- asintió Lucy un poco sonrojada.

Viendo esto Natsu se deprimió y con todas sus fuerzas intentó no llorar.

-Natsu… ¿estás bien?- dijo Happy al verlo así.

-Sí… hay que seguir- respondió el mago.

-Natsu si no te sientes bien es mejor que no… sigamos- agregó Erza.

-¡He dicho que estoy bien!- respondió Natsu- sigamos.

Dicho esto siguieron mirando.

-Parece que ya no va a parar- dijo Gray.

-Si es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, podemos dejarlo para otro día- respondió la rubia.

-No está bien, ahora sé cómo expresarles mis sentimientos a Juvia… Gracias Lucy- dijo Gray abrazando a Lucy.

-De… de nada- respondió Lucy sonrojada.

-Es mejor que te vaya a dejar a casa- agregó el mago de cabello azul.

-Mmm… es mejor ¡vamos!- respondió Lucy.

Y así ambos magos caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a casa de Lucy, en donde Gray se despidió, agradeciéndole nuevamente a Lucy se ayuda, y luego se fue.

En poco tiempo fueron alcanzados por Erza, Natsu y Happy.

-Parece que terminó ¡ah! Qué bien… ahora regresemos al Gremio. Dijo Erza

-¡Aye!- respondió Happy.

-No… yo tengo algo que hacer- respondió Natsu.

-¡Ah!... Está bien- agregó Erza- entonces Happy nos vamos.

-¡Eh! Porque yo- respondió el gato.

-Qué no oíste Natsu tiene algo que hacer- agregó.

-Está bien… vamos- dijo el gato deprimido.

-Adiós- dijo Natsu.

Mientras veía como Erza y Happy se alejaban, Natsu emprendía su camino a la casa de Lucy, de la cual entró por la ventana como siempre. Cuando entró, se encontró que Lucy estaba sentada en la cama pensando.

-¡Hola, Lucy!- dijo Natsu.

-Nat… Natsu, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lucy.

-Nada… sólo viene a verte y a preguntar cómo te fue en tu compromiso- respondió el mago.

-¿Po qué me preguntas eso?- dijo Lucy y cuando se volteo Natsu ya estaba sentado a su lado.

-Por nada- dijo Natsu- sólo curiosidad.

-Curiosidad… ¡eh!

-Sip, sólo quería saber que hizo mi nakama.

-Yo- dijo Lucy- nada sólo arregle unos asuntos.

-Con Gray- agregó Natsu.

-¡Qué!- se sorprendió Lucy- me… estabas siguiendo.

-Yo… (Silencio)… sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no aguantaba… quería saber porque Gray se te acercó tanto.

-¿Estabas celoso?- insinuó Lucy.

-Yo… al parecer… sí… creo- respondió Natsu.

-¡Por qué!

-Porque… no sé, sólo ¡no soportaba la idea de que estabas alejando de mi!... porque eres mi… mi nakama… mi gran amiga.

-Amiga… ¡eh! Entonces porque te molestaste en seguirme, si sólo me consideras tu amiga- agregó Lucy un poco enojada.

-Es porque… por… que ¡Ah! Porque es tan difícil decir esto- dijo el mago.

-¿Decir qué?

-Que… que te…te… ¡te amo!, está bien te amo- gritó el mago.

-Tú… me amas…- pronuncio la joven- no lo puedo creer…Natsu- diciendo esto abrazó al joven.

-Lucy, ¿qué pasó?- dijo Natsu quien de inmediato le correspondió el abrazo.

-Nada sólo que yo también…te te amo… y no puedo creer que me lo hayas dicho- dijo la maga sollozando.

-Tú ¿me amas?... pero no estabas con Gray- agregó el mago.

-Gray… no- dijo la rubia- sólo le estaba ayudando a ensayar para declararse a Juvia.

-¿A Juvia?- dijo Natsu- ahora lo entiendo todo, Lucy perdóname por seguirte y ponerme celoso es sólo que…

Natsu se vio interrumpido por un dulce beso que le dio Lucy.

-Ya no digas nada más, Natsu, sólo quédate conmigo- dijo Lucy sonrojada completamente.

-E…está bien- dijo Natsu, quien le correspondió ese beso inmediatamente hasta que su cuerpo le recordó que necesitaba oxigeno- Lucy te amo.

-Yo también- respondió Lucy.

Luego se sumieron en un profundo y apasionado beso.

A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes magos regresaron al Gremio juntos y de la mano.

-¡Natsuuuu! Estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?- dijo Happy.

-¡Happy! Pues… veras estaba ocupado- respondió Natsu sonrojado.

-Hola Happy- dijo Lucy.

-¡Oh! Hola Lucy- dijo Happy, quien la observó, estaba muy feliz y sonrojada, de inmediato se fijo en ella y Natsu, se alejó un poco y se fijó, estaban tomados de la mano- ¡He! ¡Se guuuuuuuuuustan!

-¡Happy!- dijeron los dos.

-Qué, ya era hora- dijo Happy.

Y por detrás de él todo el Gremio asentía. Luego se fueron a sentar y se acercó Gray y Juvia, quienes al igual que ellos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Lucy- dijo Gray

-Gray- dijo Natsu- ¿qué quieres?

-A ti no te hablo- agregó Gray.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lucy.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Gray.

-Sí… muchas gracias- dijo Juvia sonrojada.

-De nada- dijo Lucy confundida.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo Natsu- ya te puedes ir.

-Oe ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Gray.

-Nada sólo que debes pasar más tiempo con tu novia Juvia.

-Juvia está contenta- agregó la mencionada sonrojada.

-Natsu ya basta- agregó Lucy.

-Sí Natsu… ya basta debes escuchar a tu novia Lucy ¿no?- dijo Gray.

-Está bien, la escucharé ya que ella es mi NOVIA.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Lucy.

-Gray-sama- dijo Juvia- vámonos.

-No Juvia, y por favor dime Gray- respondió el mago.

-Está bien Gray-sa… Gray, pero vámonos.

-Está bien vamos- dijo Gray mirando a Natsu- adiós chicos me voy con MI NOVIA.

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres pelear?, pervertido desnudo- dijo Natsu.

-Me estas provocando ojos caídos, ¡eh!- replicó Gray.

Y así todos se dieron cuenta que aunque el amor viva, las amistades siguen juntas, y si uno quiere las cosas no cambian, sino sólo los sentimientos.


	2. Chapter 2

Egoísmo.

_En el Gremio todos miraban la feliz escena como si nada… Natsu y Lucy ya eran novios al igual que Gray y Juvia… todos miraban la escena con una desbordante alegría a excepción de una peliblanca llamada Lissana… que veía a Natsu y Lucy de reojo._

-¡Ja! como si pudieras librarte de mi Natsu- dijo la chica albina que miraba con recelo la escena- Se que eres mi amigo desde la infancia… pero tú me gustas y … se que yo también te gusto… sólo no te has dado cuenta… por eso te abriré los ojos…- dicho esto se dispuso a interrumpir a Natsu que se encontraba hablando animosamente con Lucy.

-¡Hey! Nat… - pero fue llevada de un tirón a donde estaba antes.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella secamente- ¿No deberías apoyarme?... a ti te gusta ella- Lissana apuntaba a Lucy- ¿No Locke?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- respondió el espíritu estelar, quien apareció para evitar que Lissana cometiera una locura.

-¡Ah!... ¿no tiene nada que ver?- reprocho la chica albina.

-Si… yo estimo mucho a Lucy, ella es mi amiga… mi maestro y nada mas… además se sacrifico para que yo no muriera… y desde allí prometí que la protegería de cualquier persona… aunque sea del Gremio que ella tanto ama.

-Mmm… en serio, serás capaz de soportar a Lucy con Natsu… verlos todos los días- replicó la muchacha.

-¿Soportar?

-Si soportar… verlos abrazados, besándose… y eso.

-¿Por qué soportar?... yo estaría feliz por ellos.

-Feliz- la albina frunció el seño- ¿Por qué?

-Fácil- replico el espíritu- Ellos serán felices, y como ya dije, yo no siento nada por ella.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-¡Ja!... no intentes corromperme Lissana… sé muy bien a que juegas… desde ya hace tiempo yo sabía los sentimientos de esos dos… y cuando se lo pregunte a Lucy no lo negó.

-¿Y eso no te dolió?

-No… ya que yo estoy con… Aries… a ella es a quien amo… independiente de cómo actué con Lucy… asi que Lissana no hagas nada en contra de ellos o lo lamentaras… ¿entendiste?

-Sí, entendí… pero no me detendré necesito saber porque Natsu la prefirió a ella y no a mi- replico la muchacha.

-¡Entiéndelo!- dijo Locke enfurecido- a ella la ama, Natsu a ti te ve como hermana… una amiga… a Lucy la desea… como mujer quiere estar con ella. Daría su vida por Lucy al igual que ella.

-Pero… pero- irrumpió Lissana con lágrimas en los ojos- yo…. Pensaba que sería la despertara esos sentimientos en Natsu… si no me hubiera ido a Edoras… todo sería diferente.

-No lo creas… creo que hubiera pasado lo mismo… claro a Natsu le dolió tu "muerte"… pero cuando conoció a Lucy comenzó a reír… estaba siempre alegre… ¡vivo!.

-Entonces… se podría decir que la ocupó para reemplazarme- insinuó Lissana.

-Te equivocas- irrumpió una voz conocida para ambos.

-Natsu- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Yo nunca ocupe a Lucy como tu reemplazo… ella ocupo rápidamente un lugar en mi corazón… claro me alegro que volvieras… estuve feliz de volver a verte… ya que siempre te considere una hermana… una gran amiga y solo eso.

-Pero… pero- Lissana ya casi no podía hablar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante- ¡Natsu!

-Lissana no quiero que sufras… por eso déjalo ya- replicó Natsu.

-¡No… no puedo y… no lo haré!- gritó ella.

-Lissana…

_Locke que vio la escena se fue de allí, y comenzó a caminar por el Gremio como si nada._

-¡Locke!- dio Lucy sorprendida.

-Lucy… ¡hola!- dijo el espíritu del León, esbozando una sonrisa falsa, ya que quedo pensativo en lo Lissana quería hacer… pero él no dejaría que le hicieron daño a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la rubia.

-¡Ah!... nada sólo vine en representación de todos tus esp…. Amigos a felicitarte… por tu relación con Natsu… incluso Acuario.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, todos estamos felices y cuentas con nuestro apoyo- dijo esto con último con mucha seriedad.

-Haiii- dijo feliz la maga celestial.

-Muy bien ya me voy- dijo Locke- Aries me está esperando.

-¡Ah! -dijo Lucy con picardía- tienes una… cita o algo así.

-Mmm… - respondió el León sonrojado.

-Muy bien, no quiero retrasarte más… Envíale saludos a todos.

-Sip- dicho esto Locke desapareció.

_En otro lado del Gremio._

-Te dije que ¡no me rendiré!- gritó Lissana.

-¡Ya basta!- rugió el Dragon Slayer- Compréndelo yo no te amo, yo amo a Lucy y siempre será así… mi corazón es de ella… y no intestes nada contra ella por que se que fuiste tú.

-Natsu… ¿porque no te fijaste en mi?... porque…

-Lissana… ya basta sólo te dañas a ti misma.

-¡No!- replicó la maga- Natsu yo lograré que me ames… te lo juro.

-Lis… sabes que haz lo que quieras pero no funcionará… eso te lo aseguro- diciendo esto Natsu volvió con su novia.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la rubia al ver el rostro triste de él.

-Mmm… nada no te preocupes… Lucy.

-Natsu… en serio ¿Qué sucede?

-_No le puedo decir nada_… no ahora- pensó el muchacho-_ es increíble cómo me conoce reconoció al instante que algo me pasa._

-Prométeme una cosa- respondió él

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme… que serás mía… sólo mía… no pienses que trato como un objeto… y que confiaras en mi… por sobre todas las cosas.

-_Porque me dices eso_- pensó la rubia, quien miro a su alrededor, y se fijo que Lissana los mira con recelo… y a ella con… odio… y entonces entendió la situación y el porque Locke estaba aquí…

-Lucy…Lucy- dijo Natsu

-¿Qué?

-Prométemelo.

-Está bien- dijo Lucy seria- te lo prometo… pero tú también debes prometerme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado… siempre confiaras en mi y… nunca me dejaras sola… nunca.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Natsu.

-Está bien…- dicho esto Lucy besó a Natsu y sólo cuando la falta de oxigeno era mucha se separaron.

-Eres sólo mía Lucy- Natsu susurró.

-Y tú sólo me perteneces a mi Natsu- dijo Lucy con cierto tono de sensualidad.

_Ambos se sumieron en otro apasionado beso y se separaron sólo porque todo el Gremio los veía._

_Mientras tanto una muchacha veía con recelo esta escena_

-Ya verás Natsu… ya verás…

_Locke mientras tanto… estaba en el mundo celestial contando lo sucedido a todos._

-No puedo creer que detrás de esa linda carita… se ocultara esa malvada faceta suya- dijo Capricorn.

-Muuu… que nadie se atreva a hacer llorar el nice body de Luu-chan- agregó Taurus.

-¿Qué haremos? Sumimasen- Dijo Aries.

-No se… será mejor estar alertas… pero por ahora será mejor alegrarse por nuestra maestra… no nuestra querida y gran amiga… y su felicidad.

-¡Ja!... ya era hora de que consiguiese novio- dijo Acuarios con algo de frialdad.

-Vamos no seas así… todos sabemos que eres la que más quiere a Lucy… ¡Oh yeah!- dijo Scorpio.

Acuarios sólo se sonrojo- solo procuraré que no la dañen.

Todos los espíritus se rieron… pero todos pensaban en lo mismo… Lucy estará bien… pero lugo celebraron la felicidad de su gran y querida amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Estás Seguro/a?_

_Después de abandonar el Gremio, al sentirse observados, ambos magos emprendieron camino a casa de Lucy. Con la leve excepción de que Happy no nos acompañaba ya que prefirió quedarse con Charuru._

-Entra- dijo Lucy.

-Mmm… si- respondió Natsu que se percato que Lucy… lucia más hermosa de lo normal… y eso despertó algo en él.

-Entra- repitió Lucy con algo de sonrojo, quien se percató de lo bien que lucia Natsu, de pronto algo despertó en ella… el deseo de besarlo y saborear sus labios una y otra vez.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu con algo de sonrojo, quien después entró al departamento de la chica y sin decir más tomo posesión de sus labios dejando en claro que sólo le pertenecen a él.

Lucy se percató de esto y sin dudar le correspondió ese beso con igual o más pasión.

Natsu la tomó en sus brazos u Lucy instintivamente lo rodeo con sus piernas… Viendo esto Natsu la llevo a la cama dejándose caer con ella encima.

-¡Ah!- se escucho un leve gemido por parte de una rubia.

-Lu… Lucy- suspiro cierto mago enrojecido por completo.

-Nat… Natsu… bésame- apenas y musito aquella rubia.

-Lu…- pero se vio interrumpido por unos deseosos labios.

Un largo beso cargado de deseo, pasión y… y lujuria se produjo entre ambos magos, que sólo rompieron por falta del vital aire.

-Lu… Lucy, espera… un momento- susurro Natsu casi ahogando un gemido.

-Nat…Natsu- respondió Lucy- ten… tengo mucho calor.

Natsu rio por debajo- yo también Lucy, y se sumieron en otro apasionado beso.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu contemplando a su novia boquiabierto y con una mirada de deseo.

-Natsu… que haces… Nat…- pero se vio inmerso en otro apasionado beso que la apretaba cada vez en un solo pensamiento- Natsu… detente… antes de ¡ah! Soltó un leve gemido al darse cuenta de que su novio abandonó sus labios para besar su cuela hasta la clavícula… y mordisquearla un poco.

-Lucy- musito Natsu al ver como su novia reaccionaba a sus carisias- co… como llegamos…a… esto- dijo con respiración entre cortada.

-No… no lo…se…pero… no… dejes de ¡ah!... be… bésame- articulo Lucy.

-No creo que pueda detenerme… Lucy- gruño el Dragon Slayer-… pero…res… respóndeme… Ah… algo…

-… ¿Qué?...- - dijo la rubia mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la cicatriz de su novio, a lo cual este respondió con un leve gemido.

-¿Co…como…llegamos…a esto?...- susurro muy despacio el pelirosado.

-Mmm… no lo…se… pero no… te…te…detengas- respondió Lucy apenas respirando.

-¿En serio crees que me detendré?- respondió Natsu con una sonrisa para nada inocente- No lo hare por…- pero su voz se fue… al darse cuenta de cómo estaba.

En qué momento tomaron esa postura… estando en la cama de su novia, él sentado y ella sobre su regazo rodeándolo con sus piernas sexys y blancas.

-¿Natsu?- dijo Lucy- te has dado cuenta de cómo ¡Ah!- gimió Lucy al darse cuenta de que su novio comenzó a mover sus manos que hasta ahora estaban en su cintura… y ahora comenzaron a tocar suavemente sus piernas- Nat… Natsu… ¿Qué haces?

-Lo que… he querido… hacer desde que te… comencé a besar… Lucy.

-Entonces- respondió la rubia- deja que yo… también haga algo que deseo- dijo esto último con una sonrisa "inocente".

-¿Qué… cosa?- respondió Natsu nervioso al ver los ojos de su novia llenos de deseo.

-Lucy solo comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su novio… después lo beso y comenzó a descender por su cuello y le deposito un nuevo beso en la cicatriz… sabia que eso le gustaba con la excepción de que ahora le saco cuidadosamente su querida bufanda y la dejo en el piso… para luego acariciar el bien formado torso del chico… y comenzó a llenar de besos ese cuerpo que desde hace tiempo la volvía loca.

-Ah… Mmm…Lucy…Lu…cy- gemía Natsu al ver como su cuerpo sufría leves espasmos con las caricias de la chica.

-Nat…Natsu- respondió Lucy al darse cuenta de cómo su novio respiraba rápidamente.

-Natsu solo la sonrió… y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella a excepción de que él comenzó a masajear sus muslos… para luego subir sus manos por al espalda de ella y comenzó a jugar con su cabello… y luego besarla en el cuello y luego comenzar a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Ah!...Nat…Natsu…Mmm- Lucy respondía a sus caricias… mientras ella no se quedaba atrás y volvió a acariciar a su novio… pero con más fuerza y pasión a lo cual Natsu respondía con leves gemidos que ahogaba en el cuello de la chica.

-Sin perder el tiempo Natsu le quito la blusa y el sujetador a Lucy dejándola con el torso desnudo igual que él.

-Nat…Natsu-dijo Lucy sorprendida y tratando de cubrir su desnudes, cosa que Natsu evito tomando sus brazos y llevándolos a su cuello para que lo abrazara.

-Lucy eres hermosa y deliciosa… sabes cuánto tuve que contenerme para evitar comerte- dijo Natsu con una voz malditamente seductora.

-¡Ah!- gimió Lucy – creo que lo mismo que yo…Nat- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se percato de que Natsu atrapo uno de sus pezones con su boca y comenzó a jugar con el-¡ah!- gemía la rubia sin pudor alguno-Nat…Natsu- pronunciaba el nombre de su novio con sumo placer.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu cuando por fin dejo de saborear el botón rosado de su novia, para pasar a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos ejerciendo presión en sus pechos. Lucy solo arqueo su espalda en suplica de mas mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico.

-Natsu…Mmm…- logro musitar la rubia al notar que su sexo rozaba con el bulto que tenía su novio, obligándola a gemir más fuerte y de repente e instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén placenteramente torturante para ambos magos.

-Lu…Lucy…no- pero al pelirosa no le salía la voz, al percatarse que su pantalón le queda chico.

Lucy se percato de aquello y llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón del chico y comenzó a quitarle la molesta prenda… a lo cual Natsu hizo lo mismo con la pequeña falda de la chica. Al quedar solo con bragas y bóxer el deseo se hizo notar en ambos jóvenes y la lujuria desbordo la habitación.

-Lucy… ¿estás segura?- replico Natsu, que solo besaba a su novia en ciertos lugares que a ella la hacían gemir.

-Nat…Natsu… no lo sé… solo quiero que esto… ¡ah! … no se acabe… te… te amo- articulo Lucy cansada.

-Lo… lo sé… Lucy- articulo apenas Natsu- so…solo que es muy pronto… todavía no quiero hacerte mía… es muy pronto.

-Mmm… Natsu pi…pienso lo mismo que tú- respondió la maga celestial intentando calmar su respiración.

-¿Qué.-..Que haremos?

-Natsu… creo que ah… no podemos detenernos… pero si evitar que … que nos entreguemos uno al otro.

-¿Co…como?

-Fa… fácil- respondió la rubia no muy segura de sus palabras- no crees que es mejor que conozcamos nuestros cuerpos antes de… estar listos.

-Lucy… no creo que pueda… aguantar más- respondió Natsu con una voz cargada de placer.

-A… ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que me… voy… ¡Ah!- gimió Natsu.

-Nat… Natsu… yo también…Mmm ¡Ah!...Natsu.

Ambos magos así llegaron al clímax, y se recostaron en la cama… agitados…

-A… esto te referías Lucy- siseo Natsu un poco más tranquilo.

-Mmm- asintió la rubia sonrojada- por lo menos hasta que estemos listos.

-¿Estemos listos?

-Sip, prefiero que me beses y me acaricies… por ahora- respondió la joven maga con una sonrisa para nada inocente.

-Lu…Lucy… nunca pensé que quisieras esto tanto como yo- respondió sonrojado Natsu.

-Cla… claro que si tonto… solamente seré tuya… si tu eres mío.

-Eso dalo por hecho- respondió Natsu con una sonrisa cargada de deseo.

Lucy solo se levanto de su cama para arrimarse sobre Natsu- Nee… sabes que no va a ser fácil.

-¡Eh!... ¿porque?- replico el mago.

-Por… porque… me… vuelves loca- dijo Lucy depositando un beso en la cicatriz de su novio.

-Lu…Lucy – susurro Natsu- ¿crees que para mí también será fácil?- quien de inmediato se sentó, provocando que Lucy nuevamente quedara sobre el.

-Nat…Natsu- gimió Lucy al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus intimidades.

-Lu…Lucy eres deliciosa… dejame conocerte mejor.

-So…solo si dejas que yo… explore en tu cuerpo- respondió la maga en un hilo de voz solo audible para Natsu.

- Eso… seria… un placer… ¡ah! – gruño el Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu…Natsu… te amo.

-Yo también mi…Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Lucy v/s Lissana?

Lissana perdió la cordura.

_Pasaron los días y nada cambio, a excepción de algunos "juegos entre Natsu y Lucy… además de que cierta maga albina del Gremio ya no aguantaba las escenas de amor entre aquellos magos_.

-Are… ¿Por qué?- replico Lucy, que se encontraba en el pizarrón de trabajos.

-Lucy… no seas infantil… sabes que no quiero dejarte sola… pero es por una buena causa… por favor.- contesto el Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu… no quiero…- respondió la maga haciendo pucheros.

Natsu solo rio- ¡Kawaiii! Te ves muy tierna con pucheros.

-Mmm… Natsu… suél…tame- respondió Lucy mientras su novio jugaba con su rostro.

-Lucy… entiende… se que quieres ir… pero no te puedo dejar ir- musito el pelirosa quien se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la chica- es una… sorpresa- susurro.

-Mmm… esta bien, pero vuelve pronto o te iré a buscar- dijo Lucy de mala gana y enseguida le robo un beso… al cual Natsu no opuso resistencia.

-¡Hey par de tortolos!- irrumpió Gray, quien estaba junto con Juvia.

-Mmm…- gruñó Natsu- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hola Gray… Juvia- saludo Lucy.

-Hola Lucy- respondió Juvia sonriente.

-Natsu ¿estás listo?- pregunto Gray casi en un susurro.

-Sip- contesto el Dragon Slayer.

-Lucy…sabes que traman…ellos dos…Juvia está confundida- replico la maga de agua.

-No… ni idea- respondió Lucy.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo Natsu.

-¡Queeeeeé!- replicaron las dos magas.

-Si haremos la misión juntos- agregó Gray sonriendo.

-Are…- dijeron las mujeres.

-Bueno… nos vemos en tres días- agregó Natsu algo triste.

-Mmm…- asintió Lucy, quien se acerco a Natsu y le susurro- te voy a extrañar cariño- y le beso la cicatriz del cuello.

-Lu…Lucy yo también- reacciono Natsu, quien emprendió rumbo a su misión junto con Gray.

-Juvia… esta triste… no verá a su Gray en tres días- agrego la peliazul.

-Juvia… te entiendo… pero piensa si no te ve en un tiempo no querrá separarse de ti ¿no?- acoto la maga rubia.

-¿En serio?- respondió Juvia.

-Si… además te comprendo…Natsu también se fue- agrego Lucy.

-Si ¿entonces qué hacemos?... Juvia tiene dinero y todo lo necesario.

-See… yo también… ¡ya se!... porque no nos sentamos y conversamos.

-Si… me parece- acoto Juvia.

Dicho esto se acomodaron en una mesa y comenzaron a hablar… cosa que extraño a varios magos del Gremio. Lissana al percatarse de que Lucy estaba sola… comenzó a acercarse con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludo Lissana.

-¡Hola Lissana!- respondieron ambas magas.

Juvia sintió un aura extraña en la chica albina, se fijo en como miraba a Lucy y supo que allí iba a arder Troya- Etto… etto- dijo nerviosa- Juvia acaba de recordar que debe hacer algo- dicho esto se fue dejando a las dos muchachas solas.

-Qué raro… que le habrá pasado- agrego Lucy.

-No lo sé- dijo la albina extrañada- bueno Lucy dime… tu y Natsu… ya lo han hecho.

-¡Quueeé!- respondió la rubia- N… ¡No!

-Are… y ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Lissana?

-Porque… me interesa la vida de mí…mí… amigo y me gustaría saber si tú lo haces feliz.- replico la menor de los Stratuss.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver el sexo en todo esto?

-¡TODO!- grito Lissana, pero luego bajo la voz al darse cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención.

-¿Todo?- replico la maga celestial.

-Siii… por dios Lucy.

-Lissana que te sucede- inquirió Lucy consternada.

-¡Ja!... ¿qué me sucede?...de verdad quieres saber.

-¡Sí!- contesto Lucy.

-Lo que me pasa… es que no tolero que Natsu te allá elegido a ti y no a mi… no lo tolero… yo lo conocí antes que ti… y no es justo.

-Lissana... No te exaltes.

-¡No!... estoy harta… qué demonios le hiciste para que te eligiera… te le ofreciste… no es cierto…

-¡Qué!... pero de qué rayos estás hablando- grito Lucy.

-Si… eso fue te le ofreciste… no es verdad maldita zorra.

-¡Lissana compórtate!

-Al diablo… aquí no es necesario a faceta de niña rica buena.

-¡Por favor Lissana… no te pongas así!

-Y… como quieres que me pongas… ¡Ah! Crees que debo soportar… al ver como seduces y embrujas a mi Natsu.

-¿A tu Natsu?

- Si a mi Natsu… yo lo conocí antes… por lo tanto es mío- replico la albina.

-Lissana- Lucy alzó la voz- él nunca fue tuyo…me da pena verte así… Natsu te ve como una hermana… una gran amiga.

-Si ¿y?... el hecho de que sea… tu novio… no signifique que no me desee.

-¿Qué?- exclamo la rubia.

-Si de…deberías saber que él es MIO… oíste… yo…yo me… me…acosté con él antes… que tú.

-¡Ja!... no te creo…Lissana… sabes…desde que comenzamos la relación… supuse que actuarias así… sé lo que le dijiste a Natsu el otro día.

-¡Eh! y ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Lissana atónita.

-Te vi hablando con Locke y luego con Natsu.

-Quien lo diría la gata saco las garras.

-Mira Lissana… en primer lugar no soy una gata… soy una maga celestial, en segundo lugar… claro que saque las garras para proteger a Natsu de ti… loca histérica- dicho esto Lucy se paro y emprendió camino a la salida del Gremio.

-Ven aquí zorra- grito Lissana haciendo que todos en el Gremio se quedará en silencio- Que no oíste… ven aquí… maldita.

_Lucy solo siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Lissana._

-¡Lucy!- gritó Lissana.

-Are… me llamabas- respondió la rubia irónicamente, haciendo que todo el Gremio se reunieran alrededor de ellas.

-Ven aquí tenemos que resolver esto de una buena vez- replicó la albina.

-Resolver ¿Qué?- agregó Lucy… y se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica a la cara.

-No te hagas- dicho esto Lissana tomo posición de combate- ven aquí.

-Ni lo creas… no pelearé contigo.

-¡Ah! Me tienes miedo.

-No… solo no veo la necesidad de pelear… por una estupidez que ya está clara- sentencia la maga celestial.

-¿Estupidez? Crees que voy a dejar que Natsu este contigo… ¡Ah! Crees eso.

-No… no lo creo… porque no lo harás ¿verdad?- respondió Lucy ya alterada.

-Además de zorra, inteligente… ya empiezo porque Natsu te prefirió a ti… pero eso no cambiaran las cosas… te voy a acabar y Natsu será mío- ironizó Lissana.

-¿En serio crees… que si me matas, acabas o golpeas… él se quedará…contigo?

-Sip, porque no…tú no estarás y nada le impediría que se acercase a mí…- musito la peliblanca.

-No estés tan segura… él sólo te odiaría más… si me haces daño.- respondió Lucy segura.

-¡Ja!... entonces lo seduciré… al igual que ¡tú!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Lucy- deja de actuar patéticamente… y piensa.

-No… tu deja… de desesperarme… te voy a… acabar- dicho esto comenzó a correr hacia la chica rubia y alzo su brazo para golpearla.

_Lucy increíblemente la esquivó con facilidad y se coloco atrás de ella… cosa que sorprendió tanto a ella como a los demás._

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Lissana furiosa.

-Atrás de ti- agrego Lucy seria.

-Me la pagaras…oíste… ¡Take Over!- Lissana cambia de forma a felina y se acerco peligrosamente a Lucy- te voy a…

Pero se vio interrumpida por Lucy- Ni lo creas- ábrete puerta de la doncella ¡Virgo!

-Me llamaba hime- dijo Virgo.

-¡Ja! Eres tan valiente… solo te escondes detrás de tus espíritu para no salir herida ¿no?... eres una cobarde.- grito Lissana.

-No le hable así a hime-sama- respondió Virgo y se dispuso a atacar a Lissana, quien rápidamente cayó al piso y quedo inmóvil.

-¡Virgo!- grito Lucy- ya es suficiente.

-Hime ¿me castigará?

-Tal vez luego Virgo- acoto Lucy decaída- solo ve a descansar.

-Si hime- respondió el espíritu al ver la cara de su maestra- hasta luego- dicho esto desapareció y Lucy retomo el camino a la salida del Gremio.

-Cobarde eres… una maldita cobarde… solo te escondes detrás de tus espíritus para no dañarte… ¡me oyes!... COBARDE…- grito Lissana desde su posición.

Lucy sólo volteo a ver a Lissana – me das lástima- y se fue a su departamento, en donde dejo sus cosas en su cama y rompió en llanto- se…será verdad lo que Lissana… dijo.

-Lucy-sama- dijo una voz familiar.

La maga miro y era Capricorn… se limpio las lágrimas y se acercó al espíritu y rompió en llanto de nuevo- Capricorn, lo siento… no sé qué decirte.

-No se preocupe Virgo nos contó todo- respondió el espíritu.

-¿Qué hago?- musito Lucy… tal vez es verdad lo que dijo… solo los ocupo como protección para no herirme.

-Eso no es verdad… y usted lo sabe... nos trata como amigos y no como objetos.

-Capricorn- dijo la maga- pero debe haber una forma de volverme más fuerte ¿no crees?

-Mmm… si la hay- respondió Capricorn algo serio _* sabia que este momento llegaría*-pensó-_ sólo tendré que decirle cuando el joven Natsu vuelva.

-¿Natsu? ¿Por qué?

-Porque el siempre la cuida… debe tener conocimiento de esto.

-…Esta bien- suspiro Lucy ya tranquilizada.

-Muy bien Lucy-sama, entonces nos veremos en tres días.

-Está bien- respondió la maga al darse cuenta de que ya anocheció-hasta luego y envíale saludos a todos… diles que estoy bien.

-Así lo haré Lucy-sama- dicho esto el espíritu desapareció.

-Es… estoy bien- bostezó Lucy.

_Después de aquella charla, se ducho, comió y se fue a su cama._

-Natsu- susurro la chica rubia y se quedó dormida.

_En otro lado._

-¡Que Lissana… hizo que!- grito Natsu enfurecido.

-Natsu… cálmate- agrego Locke, quien apareció para contarle lo sucedido a Natsu.

-Natsu hazle caso a Loche- acotó Gray- ya te dijo que Lucy está bien, además Capricorn la calmó ¿no?

-Si…pero- el Dragon Slayer solo calló.

-Natsu… debes volver pronto… acaba de una vez tu misión… y mueve tu trasero… Lucy te necesita- acoto el espíritu del león

-Si eso hare- respondió el pelirosado.

-Muy bien- agregó Leo- les diré a todos para que se tranquilicen.

-Está bien- respondió Natsu.

-Ok… me marcho… hasta luego chicos- dicho esto Locke desapareció.

-Gray démonos prisa y terminemos con esto luego, necesito volver pronto.

-Natsu… está bien… apresurémonos… también estoy preocupado.

-¡Eh!

-Hey no te alteres… estoy preocupado por Juvia…aunque igual por Lucy, pero ella… es igual de fuerte y testaruda que tu ¿no?- agrego el Fullbuster.

-Ca…cállate… idiota- respondió Natsu sonrojado.

-¡He!... no te conocía esa faceta Dragneel.

-No… no te importa- agrego Natsu intentando cambiar el tema- vámonos.

-Aye.

_Así nuestros dos magos se dirigían a su destino para terminar con su misión y regresar a casa._

_*Lissana… me las pagaras_- pensó Natsu- _como fue que te convertiste en aquello… pero seas o no seas mi amiga… te lo dije… te advertí que no le hicieras daño a Lucy… ahora… Asumirás las consecuencias*_


	5. Chapter 5

El Secreto de Lucy

¿Es una Dragon Slayer?

_Amaneció en Magnolia, pero cierta rubia no estaba de ánimo._

-Natsu- suspiro Lucy- vuelve pronto… te necesito… por favor.

_La rubia se levantó y fue directo a la ducha para relajarse, se preparó el desayuno, pero se sentí rara al estar sola en su departamento sin Natsu o Happy…_

-Lucy… Lucy- se escuchó desde la ventana.

-Happy- pronuncio la maga sorprendida, quien inmediatamente abrió la ventana para que el gato pasara.

-Lu…Lucy…- lloriqueo el execeed- me entere de lo que paso en el Gremio… y lo siento… no pude hacer nada… yo… yo

-Happy…no te preocupes… no tienes la culpa… ya no llores

-Pero… pero

-Tranquilízate… estoy bien… además Capricorn estuvo conmigo… estoy bien de verdad.

-¡Aye!- asintió el neko

- Ne… Happy ¿en donde pasaste la noche?

-Etto… etto con Wendy y Charuru

-Mmm…- musito Lucy

-A… aye

-Oye… ya desayunaste

-No aun no… apenas me entere de lo que sucedió vine a verte… por cierto Wendy está preocupada por ti…

-Bueno que te parece… si desayunamos y luego vamos al… Gremio

-¡Aye!-

_La maga y el gato desayunaron juntos, riendo y hablando._

-¡Ah! Estuvo delicioso- dijo Lucy

-¡Aye!- asintió el execeed

_De pronto apareció un brillo cegador en el departamento._

-Lucy… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Happy asustado

-No… no lo sé…

_Por un momento el brillo se intensifico y luego desapareció, dejando en su lugar una pequeña carta._

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Lucy… mirando la carta curiosa y… con un poco de miedo

-Lucy… me quiero ir- musito el gato

-Happy no seas miedoso- rio Lucy, quien abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Lucy:_

_ Por los sucesos que se han presentado debo informarte de algo… sé que Capricorn te dijo que hay una forma de volverte más fuerte… y también dijo que te lo diría en 2 días. Pero… debo decirte algo que debías saber y no te lo he dicho… para protegerte… y debido a todas tus aventuras creo que te has hecho más fuerte de lo que espere… me sorprendiste cuando lograste hacer "Uranometría". Como sea ve al lago en una hora e invócame tenemos que hablar ¡URGENTE!_

_ACUARIOS._

_P.D: Te felicito por tener novio._

-Lucy termino de leer la carta… trago saliva- Happy… me temo que tendrás que volver solo al Gremio.

-¿Por qué?- musito el neko

-Por… porque Acuarios me cito en una hora

-¡Are!… y ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… pero debo ir- respondió la maga seria

-¡Ah!...- suspiro Happy- está bien… le a Wendy y a los demás que estas bien

-¡Muchas gracias Happy!

-¡Aye! Nos vemos en la noche

-¿En la noche?

-Mmm… dormiré contigo… si no te molesta

-Claro que no… bueno nos vemos luego

-¡Aye!... neee Lucy… pero no le digamos a Natsu que dormí contigo

-Are… ¿Por qué?

-Por… porque se pondría celoso- contesto el neko riendo

-¡Happy!- grito Lucy sonrojada

-¡Aye! Me voy… adiós Lucy- dicho esto Happy se fue por la ventana

_Luego de esto Lucy lavo los trastes que ocupo y se cambio de ropa, para emprender camino a su reunión con Acuarios, ya en el lago…_

-¡Ábrete… Acuarios!- grito Lucy

-¡Eh!... ya era hora- musito el espíritu

-A…Acuarios… que gusto verte- dijo la maga- de… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-¡Ah! Si- respondió el espíritu peliazul- lo siento si no te lo dije antes… pero era por tu bien… y viendo lo que paso creo que llego el momento

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lucy…- dijo Acuarios- hay una cosa que no sabes de ti

-¡¿Qué?!...- pregunto la rubia dudosa- dime

-Está bien… te has preguntado por qué esquivaste tan rápido a Lissana cuando te intento golpear

-Mmm… si…

-Bueno eso es… porque… porque

-Acuarios… ¡dime!

-Está bien… pero ¡no me grites!

-O…ok- contesto apenada la maga

-La verdad es que… cuando tu madre murió tu maestro también

-¿Mi maestro?

-Es decir tu maestro no murió si no que desapareció

-Desapareció… Acuarios de que estás hablando

-Lucy… escúchame… tu eres un… un…

-Un… ¿Qué?

-Un… Dragon… Slayer- susurro Acuarios

-Un… Dra… Dragon… Slayer… no… no puede ser… pero ¿Cómo?... dime yo lo recordaría

-Está bien… pero escúchame… mi niña

-Si… pero no omitas detalles

-Bien… cuando eras pequeña… eras una maga celestial impresionante… a tu corta edad ya estabas al nivel de tu madre… pero… pero todo cambio con la muerte de ella- contesto el espíritu.

-Por… porque…- musito apenas la chica sorprendida

-Bueno… lo que paso fue… que tu maestra la Dragona Stella, Dragon de la Luz, y guardián del Mundo Celestial… desapareció al igual q Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine…

-¿Desapareció?

-Si… y cuando tu madre se entero… ya estaba débil… de repente muchos enemigos de tu madre y tu pare comenzaron a aparecer… y tu sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba los acabaste formidablemente… pero tu madre al saber que corrías riesgo… decidió que lo mejor era sellar tus recuerdos y que olvidaras a Stella y… creyeras que solo eres una maga celestial mas.

- Pe… ¿pero porque mi madre haría eso?- comento aturdida la rubia

-Simple- contesto Acuarios- Lucy… tú no eres solo una maga celestial… entiéndelo eres un Dragon Slayer… entiéndelo y como tu maestro desapareció… tu eres la guardiana del Mundo Celestial.

-¡¿Qué soy qué?!- grito Lucy

-Entiéndelo niña- contesto el espíritu con la poco paciencia que le queda- Porque crees que el Rey de los Espíritus se presento ante ti cuando salvaste a Leo… o porque lograste ejecutar Urametria o porque tu voz resonó en Géminis

-No…no lo se

-Lucy entiende… además se ser una maga la cual nos ama… en ti hay un gran poder que aun está dormido…

-Lo entiendo... Pero- aclara sorprendida la rubia

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- replica el espíritu – Entiéndelo… Eres Lucy Heartefilia, Dragon Slayer de la Luz y Guardiana del Mundo Celestial

-O…OK pero no me grites… lo que no entiendo es que porque tardaste tanto en decírmelo

-Porque… estaba esperando el momento y cuando conociste a Natsu, Gazile y Wendy… supe que ya era hora… además porque crees que te llevas tan bien con ellos… es porque los comprendes

-Gracias Acuarios

-¡Ja!... no hay de que… y para la otra patéale el trasero a esa chica… además de que Capricorn pronto te lo explicara y comenzara tu entrenamiento

-¿Mi entrenamiento?- pregunto la rubia

-Si… para despertar tus poderes debes entrenar

- De eso quédate tranquila Acuarios… entrenare y me hare más fuerte y la daré un paliza a Lissana.

-Así se habla… mi niña… bueno me voy antes de que tu poder mágico se agote

-Está bien… gracias Acuarios- dicho esto Lucy en un raro impulso abrazo a su espíritu. Quien se quedo sorprendida pero le devolvió el abrazo de una forma maternal

-Bueno Lucy me voy cuídate.

-Eso hare… gracias

_Dicho esto Acuarios desapareció_

-Así si soy poderosa… bueno tendré que entrenar- pensó Lucy- Lissana la que te espera

_En otro lado_

-¡Ah! Terminamos Gray… al fin… porque no nos vamos ya- musito Natsu

-Si… es mejor que volvamos luego… tengo el presentimiento de que algo está por ocurrir.

-Si yo también- asintió Natsu

_Ambos magos emprendieron camino hacia Magnolia_

-Lucy espérame… ya voy- pensó Natsu


End file.
